User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 15
Hey everybody, Benknightprime here. I am back! Sorry there was a week with no newspaper, I'm very sorry. I wasn't feeling well Sunday, Monday I was busy with other stuff, and the rest of the week is all due to me being too lazy to write it. Horrible excuses, but I hated the idea of writing the paper on Tuesday and onwards. It just felt wrong! Well, I'm pretty good now, Dexter is still awesome, wasting time watching a lot of comedy anime, I saw the Pokemon updates and I liked the, some other cool jazz. Sad though, I have to go to school next week. Not because school starts, but one of the choirs I'm in has to preform for the freshmen orientation so I have rehearsals. I wasn't sure how to spell orientation so I googled it by typing "Ore" and two anime I've watched popped up. Google thinks I'm just a nerd... enough loliga- lollygagging, damn it anime, on to the news~! The Great Sixth Shinobi World War Has Begun! Title should be read in Obito's, or Tobi's I guess, voice in the opening from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Come check out the announcment before starting the great war. Also check out the map while you're at it so you know where everything is. Good luck to all factions, you'll need it. I also want to send out a special warning, Ryun, if you spot him, run for your life unless you have the huevos to fight him! Bwahahahahahaha! Poll Well, with 2 weeks worth of voting, this poll is finally done! It asked the question of who would become a chūnin in our chūnin exams? With 2 votes are the losers Shichirou Chiyo, Izaya Yashin, and Shima Date. Sorry guys, you snooze you lose. With 3 votes is the great Hibiki Fuka. One more than the others make her great, right? Eh, I don't, I'm just being nice. With 11 votes, blowing the other competition away with more votes thanall of them combined, is Koyone Takamori. Damn, way to go girl! I'm not even sure who I voted for any more. >.> The new poll is different. I haven't done a canon poll for a long time due to a previous admin's urging. I'm not saying I'm going to be doing only canon polls, not by any means. I will just be throwing some in once in awhile and this one is very important for me to ask the Narutofanon community. Who is the better antagonist? , the grand man with a plan who uses the great Susanoo, high power Fire Release techniques, the Wood Release of Hashirama, the Rinnegan, and the one who organised the Eye of the Moon. He could stand with Hashirama, and even defeated Ōnoki, a user of the powerful Dust Release. He is the man who's mere name creates fear through out the shinobi world, a name that was so strong the 5 nations banded together against it. The man who even when plans change adapts to the situation, and holds his cool. Then we have , who like Madara has the Rinnegan, the Mangekyō, and Wood Release but also has limb regeration thanks to his Zetsu bits and the power of Kamui. He has shown that though he merely used the name, his actions made the world beleive he was the true Madara Uchiha. Powered by his emotions over the loss of his crush, the betrayal of his best friend, and the constant absence of his teacher, Obito turned to Madara and gained his wisdom and trained under him. He formed the Akatsuki through manipulation the Ame Orphans, controled a jinchūriki who was also the Mizukage, and even in the darkness manipulated Nagato to preform his will. Obito has become the vessel for the Jūbi, becoming the new Sage of the Six Paths with a powerful Yin-Yang technique that makes Dust Release look like a joke and destroys Edo Tensei bodies. Both of these men have the brains and power, but this poll asks who is the better antagonist and not specifically who is stronger. Vote now! Featured Article This week I had no idea what to feature. I normally feature poll winners but the poll winner this week has been featured before. Sp I remembered I've been talking to Z6Hellion on my wall, we met over his Aburame clan member as I liked the character and he helped me with mine a bit. So I decided, why not feature his Aburame? So I did, this week our feature Shinan Aburame. Shinan is the unique host of Tetsuchū and Nenshōchū, bugs with special qualities like weight, metal like wings, fire, and other things. He masterfully uses the Aburame's power, and with his bugs made many of his own techniques. He was teamed with an Uchiha in his youth, Kasai Uchiha, he is loyal to his friends and allies. During the Third Ninja War, he helped hold back the Kirigakure fleet, and easiliy took down ships with his bugs help making his team somewhat famous. As said, he was friends with his team, and saddedened when his teacher died and visited Kasai after she lost her leg. His personality is like manyof the other Aburame but he is aware of this. Over all, I think he is great and deserves the feature for being both a strong man and a good man. Contest Nobody. Voted. Last. Time. So I will repeat, "Who is the best Sharingan wielder?" Be honest too, if you hate every sharingan user here go ahead and declare it. Don't assume that constant use of it is good either, it is how you use it. So vote, do you like Ryun, Yoshitsune, Shinzui, a different person. Just awnser it please! Review Yay, skipping a week means I have to do 2 reviews. Damn it. Nah, I just won't do 641 in full scale. Too bad so sad. Minato is hit, Tobirama returns the sphere to Obito, Tobirama tells Naruto that Minato is copying him in a funny scene, we see Madara and Hashirama clashing, Shikamaru gets a really cool speech telling everyone that even though they are weak they can help, and thanks to some FTG shenanigans Obito gets hit by a Amaterasu Rasenshuriken. I refure to use the name Minato said. >.> 642 was awesome to me. We see Obito covered by smoke, but big surprise! He is okay thanks to the Yin-Yang chakra he has. Naruto has a funny line about how Obito is tougher than how Naruto dreams of himself. Tobirama points out how Minato's arm is not repairing itself. Obito says he has the power of the ancestor of shinobi, and Tobirama figures out he has Yin-Yang Release, which destroys other ninjutsu and makes Edo Tensei zombies useless. So Hiruzen is dead, well thanks Kishi! You treated the old man like crap becuase he lack Senju/Uzumaki/Uchiha DNA. Naruto tried to go full Kurama but leaves the form completely, Kurama saying it has to rest for total transformation. Tobirama says Minato and Naruto are both stupid, that even Obito is appalled. Minato apologizes like an idiot. Gamakichi blasts water mixed with sage energy at Obito, revealing that Gamakichi is also sage now, as he is about to go back to the mountain, and Obito blocks it but it strangly is not destoyed. We Naruto notice this and he is about to enter sage mode. Minato asks why Obito is doing this even though he wanted to be the Hokage. Obito tells Minato it is to late for a lecture and that Minato was always too late, showing Rin dying in flashbacks. Obito says he is glad Minato taught him, making it easy for him to throw that dream away. Damn, even I can feel the sting on that, Minato must be depressed about that. Minato thinks that if he could have figured it out back then he could have saved Kushina, stopped Obito then, and prevent Naruto from being Kurama's vessel. He thinks if knowing that it was Obito, he could have prevented this war. Obito further berates Minato, saying he isn't that great, and that though he died a hero he is now showing how shameful he is. Obito calls all the Hokages pathetic compared to him now. Tobirama sees Naruto is reacting. I give props to Naruto, this was actually cool. He tells Obito to stop badmouthing the Hokages just because he couldn't be one. The important ninja react to Naruto, who is now in sage mode as Tobirama teleports Naruto to Obito. Naruto slams the sage rasengan into OBito, and yells don't badmouth my father who became the Hokage. I loved that part. It turns out senjutsu can actually hurt Obito. Minato then thinks about how Naruto can use sage abilities like Jiraiya, and another voice appears. The voice tells Minato that Naruto is a nice brat who loves his parents and that he was even able to persuade his other half. The voice is revealed to be the other half of Kurama. Ending Alright, that is all I got for now. Thank you for reading. Tell me your thoughts on the new chapter, on what should be featured and on the poll, the contest too, and whatever else you find important. Bye everyone! "A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life." -Charles Darwin. Category:Blog posts